


I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles works at a skating rink, Winter fic, cause it fits better, just fluff, laura and derek are de-aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Stiles works at Boyd's skating rink and there's an attractive family there. Tricky, attractive family.





	I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter

It’s not the worst gig in the world. It’s okay, actually, just sitting in the little booth with a heater at his feet, taking money and handing out skates to families who want to pretend that they can have a white Christmas in northern California.

It’s kinda like being at a bowling alley, but instead of shoes, it’s skates. And instead of being inside with the smell of stale shoes, disinfectant spray and hot dogs, it’s stale skates, disinfectant spray and hot chocolate. Hot chocolate is much better, thanks for asking.

He’s only here for a few weeks, covering for Boyd so he can have time off with Erica and their new baby. It’s a really cute baby and he loves them like family, so while he’s home on winter break from UC Davis, he’s willing and able to cover the skating rink for Boyd. Plus he’s paid, and that’s a good thing, too.

So yeah, not a bad way to spend a few hours evenings from 6 to 10 and Saturdays from noon to 6. Stiles has his phone and a book and if he feels like it, he can skate as well, so that’s cool. It helps with his antsiness, gets him out of his little booth and lets him burn off some energy. But even if he’s not doing that, it’s a great place to people watch. He’s always looking to see if there’s some characteristics to include in his writing, his new secret passion. If there’s nothing he can use, he can always people watch just to see who’s out there. After all, there’s only so many weekend dads taking their kids skating that he can profile for future reference.

Like now, at the other side of the rink, there’s a hot dad with his two kids. At least Stiles assumes that’s the relationship. The two kids are literally skating circles around the older man, including yelling, “Come on, what’ve you got?”

Hot Dad’s hair is slightly lighter than the two kids, who look to be about ten years old or so, compared to Dad, who might be… in his 30s, probably? Can that be right? Maybe he got married young and … It’s not Stiles’ business anyway.

He bites his lips as Hot Dad lands on his shapely ass. He has an amazing upset face, but there’s still a smile playing on his lips as he shouts, “Hey, Derek, Laura! Get over here and help me up!”

The two skate back, the girl – Laura, apparently – skating backwards towards the man and then she pulls him up, making good natured jokes about his clumsiness.

It’s adorable. Cute kids and Hot Dad. So maybe it’s pissing Stiles off a little, because how is life fair? It’s not, but that’s the way it is, right? Stiles gets to work weekends and pick up garbage that entitled little brats left on his rink while Hot Dad goes home to his wife with his adorable children and damn he’s hot, and with thighs like that, you’d think he could stand for longer than five seconds at a time.

Stiles leaves his booth to do a quick maintenance run around the rink. It’s amazing that parents don’t keep better control of their messy kids. At least Hot Dad seems to – wherever they got off to, because Stiles isn’t trying to keep an eye on them, nope. He’s going to go pick up half-finished soda cups and napkins blowing around at the far side of the rink.

He’s doing his quick pick up, shoving trash into a small plastic bag when he hears a voice behind him.

“Mister? Hey, Mister, you work here, huh?”

Turning he sees Hot Dad’s two kids behind him. They’re both moving a little on their skates, cheeks and noses pink, dark hair mussed from the wind. They’re fucking adorable, dammit.  “Yeah, I work here. You two okay, what can I do?”

The girl, slightly older than her brother tilts her head, studying him. “We’re okay. Um, I’m Laura and this is my brother, Derek. Say hello, Derek.”

Derek looks away, back over his shoulder at his father and mutters, “Hello.”

Laura rolls her eyes and sighs like all put-out older sisters, looking away from Derek. “He’s like that, he’s shy. Anyway, since you work here and you seem to be able to skate good, maybe you could help my uncle skate? So Derek and I can skate without having to drag him around?”

“Umm, yeah, I guess so,” Stiles says, trying not to look too happy about this development. “Your uncle, huh? He’s not very good, is he?”

Uncle in question is now leaning over the side of the rink, and yeah, that is one great ass.

Stiles hears Derek snort and he’s got a pretty effective stink-face for a kid who might be ten. “No, he’s terrible. He doesn’t want to be here really, but our mom wanted him out of the house.”

“Yeah,” Laura says and there’s a slightly evil gleam in her eye. “Mom says he’s moped enough about breaking up with his money-grubbing ex-boyfriend and he needs to get out in the world again.”

Stiles look at Hot Uncle, who has his hand over his eyes, almost like he could hear what Laura was saying. “He’s single, your uncle? Cause, you know, skating is different for married people.”

“Come on.” Laura grabs one hand and Derek takes the other as they start to pull him across the rink. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“I’m Stiles. Oh, and what’s your uncle’s name?” he asks, but before they answer, they’ve let go and someone pushes him the final few feet towards Hot Uncle.

“You okay?” he asks, taking Stiles arm, and keeping him from crashing into the wall. “They’re a little rambunctious, I hope they weren’t any trouble. I’m Peter.”

“No, I’m fine, Peter,” he says, looking over his shoulder as the two kids speed away into another group of kids around their age. “Strong kids. Anyway…” He turns, looking at Hot Uncle, who has amazing blue eyes, and a soft looking knit scarf the same color. “I’m Stiles. Your, uh, Laura and Derek thought maybe I could help you get the hang of skating. If you want.”

Peter gives him a long, obvious look, up and down, finally landing on his eyes, smirk on his pretty, pretty lips. That chin, cleft chin.

“That seems like a good idea,” he says and the next second, he’s holding Stiles’ hand, easily leading him around the rink. He turns and skates backwards for a few feet, letting Stiles catch up before he reaches over, shutting Stiles’ mouth with a finger to his chin.

“You… You’re a liar! A big, fat liar! From liar family!”

Peter picks him up by the hips, as though he weighs nothing, turning them around and letting Stiles get his feet under him before he sets him on the ice. Stiles is quick enough to start skating backwards, something he’s normally able to do – but he doesn’t usually have this intro for his performance.

“Okay, you’re a liar and you’re kinda fun, too.” Stiles skates for a few seconds and then switches places with Peter, watching him quickly get his footing, crossing his feet over as he skates backwards, in what looks like a complicated move.

“I _am_ fun. Maybe when you’re done with work, you’ll let me take you out for coffee – or dinner – or someplace else. I’d love to prove it to you.”

“You’re horrible and so is your family,” Stiles says, checking his watch to see when his shift’s over. “Dinner and someplace else sounds great.”


End file.
